To Wish Upon a Star
by Galaxy of Stolen Memories
Summary: Fate doesn't like to be tampered with, and it certainly doesn't like to be beaten. Sometimes fate needs its revenge. Be careful what you wish for. Even the most innocent can be turned guilty in a heartbeat.
1. Prologue

**to**

**wish **

**upon**

**a **

**star**

* * *

_full summary - _Worry can drive those who care to take a risk. Sometimes they don't know that what they are doing is going to have terrible consequences. All good things come to an end, as they should. But sometimes the laws of the universe and fate itself are bent, and this is not the way of life.

Fate doesn't like to be tampered with, and it certainly doesn't like to be beaten. Sometimes fate needs its revenge.

Be careful what you wish for. Even the most innocent can be turned guilty in a heartbeat.

* * *

**prologue**

_**T**__he clearing was covered in the indigo fog of dusk._ Trees were silhouetted against the darkening sky. The wide expanse above the Clan's head was yet to be covered in stars. The refreshing scent of night time filled the air, and one or two lone crickets' cries echoed through the silent forest.

The grieving Clan had gathered in honour and loss around the lifeless body of a fallen clanmate. The warriors had told Solarkit that he was struck down by something they couldn't see, before they had a chance to kill it. The thought of death lurking behind the shadows of the trees gave Solarkit shivers, tremors that travelled through her body, down her tail and legs. She had swallowed uneasily, giving a smile of thanks to the warriors as they had turned away. They didn't seem fazed, their carefree attitude lightening the air around them

Now they had bowed their heads in mourning, the scent of lavender and mint drifting on the slight breeze through the air towards Solarkit's hunched form. She was crouched on the ground, watching through widened eyes as the clan medicine cat stood at the head of the body. Solarkit couldn't see the details, but she thought she saw enough for a moment to discover a ragged cut at the throat of the body.

She swallowed; listening to the words of the medicine cat ring through the heavy air. Still, no stars had appeared in the night sky. It was unusual, Solarkit decided with certainty. Her mind drifted like a dandelion on the breeze to a story the elders had told her once. In their lilting, raspy tones, they had told her that when the first star appeared in the sky, a wish could be made. That a cat could wish upon a star and their request would be granted by the universe itself. Fate had no say.

Solarkit sat there for endless heartbeats, watching the last light fade from the sky and the cats settle down for vigil. She felt the grief rolling from them in waves, eating at their hearts, leaving a gaping hole inside their chests. Life was fragile, and the cat lying dead on the ground had suffered the shattering of life.

Solarkit didn't know how they coped with such things. Her father always scolded her and told her that death was a part of a true warrior's life. She saw the love that flitted in his eyes as he told her about what a warrior was all about. But Solarkit was terrified of losing her family. Every single day, she sent a prayer to StarClan that her family would be safe.

Solarkit turned her troubled gaze to the sky, closing her eyes briefly for a moment. When she opened them with a sigh, she noticed a bright star glinting above her, watching over them. Solarkit's breath caught in her throat. It was the brightest star she had seen for a long time. It seemed warm and forgiving unlike those on previous nights, that glared down at her mercilessly.

It was the first star of the night, Solarkit was sure. She fixed her gaze upon it with determination and fear mingling in her chest. She mouthed the words like a sacred rite, as if they had been in her heart since the dawn of time.

_I wish my loved ones and I could live forever._


	2. Chapter One

**to**

**wish**

**upon**

**a **

**star**

* * *

**chapter one**

_**S**__olarpaw shrieked in terror as the fox's paw swung toward her_. Its claws were extended; teeth gleaming razors in the dim twilight. Solarpaw ducked down, springing away with another scream. Her bloodstream pulsed with terror, filling her like icy water inside a lake. It was only her first night out as an apprentice. She had no battle skills whatsoever, and she was haunted by the sense that someone was going to die here. All of these factors rendered her ability to defend herself useless; broken.

A dark shape leaped from the trees surrounding the forest, landing with a dull thud on the fox's back. Claws dug into the auburn pelt, pricking at the skin. The scent of the new attacker drifted over Solarpaw in no hurry, mist creeping over an autumn lake. The attacker was her mother.

"Run, Solarpaw! Get out of here!" Azurefeather hissed wildly, closing her eyes tightly as the fox thrashed painfully underneath her. Solarpaw stared with wide eyes at the sluggish trickle of crimson blood that was escaping from one of her mother's claws. She was dazed at the sight, legs paralysed in terror.

"Get out!" the she-cat hissed again, landing with a gasp as the fox threw her effortlessly onto the ground. Solarpaw cried out to her mother. It was all she could do not to untangle herself from the strings of her mother's will and rush to help. The other warrior on their patrol had run to get help, as he was faster than the apprentice.

Solarpaw turned with a sob, hearing a loud shriek pierce the air. She dashed into the trees, regretting her decision, only to skid around again. She was unable to let this go.

It was like Solarpaw's worst nightmare coming true. She had always feared that one of her loved ones would die, and even though it was part of warrior life, the dappled tortoiseshell just couldn't accept it. She needed them; she depended on them. Solarpaw wasn't sure how she would be able to live without them.

So when her eyes fixed on the fresh, gleaming wound at her mother's throat, it was as if every nightmare's monsters had come to chase her. Maroon fluid pooled in Azurefeather's blue-grey fur, stickily trickling along her pelt. The fox bared its bloodied fangs one last time, glinting golden gaze threatening, before turning and leaping into the forest.

Solarpaw closed her eyes. Her mother was going to die. The cat she held most valuable in the whole world was going to join the spirits of the stars. Her eyes would become dull and lifeless and her pelt would cool, never to warm under the noon sun again. It was too much to bear. Solarpaw collapsed onto the ground, her legs trembling too much for her to stand.

She felt major guilt that she hadn't done anything to save her mother. But there was nothing to do for her… was there? The sound of pawsteps echoed through the trees, a life-saving sound that brought the hope back into Solarpaw's heart, lighting her fire once more.

Her golden eyes snapped open and she leaped to her paws, scrabbling on the fallen leaves that littered the ground. The young apprentice burst out into the clearing, yowling for help.

"Please, help me! My mother is dying! Save her!" Solarpaw screeched to the star-speckled sky, pain filling her heart. She heard her plea echo through the dusk air. She deliberately kept her gaze from falling onto Azurefeather's body, making sure it was only a dim smudge in her peripheral vision. She was afraid, afraid to see her night terrors appearing in the real world.

Four cats burst from the gnarled trunks, fur bristling wildly. Their tails twitched in anticipation and fear, and their eyes darted from side to side, always watching. The help had arrived, bringing with them light in the midst of Solarpaw's darkness.

"Help her!" Solarpaw shouted into the leader's face. "Help my mother! The fox slashed her throat!" Her shrieks sounded hysterical even to her own ears, but Solarpaw ignored them, concentrating on the leader's startled face.

"What are you talking about?" the tom said, his black fur glossy and clean. His yellow eyes gazed curiously at her. Solarpaw noticed that the other three cats had disappeared. She whirled around, a furious hurricane, lightning bolts of energy crackling in the air around her. How dare this cat act like there was nothing wrong?

Solarpaw's eyes narrowed and she finally let her eyes trail through the air to her mother. She was motionless, legs splayed in all directions below her. Her pretty fur was matted with scarlet stains. Solarpaw couldn't see her head from the way the three warriors crowded around her, blocking her from view.

"Don't just stand there!" the apprentice ordered, panicking. "Help my mother!" She darted over to the scene, paws skimming across the ground like wisps of cloud. Maybe there was hope to save Azurefeather, but only if these mouse-brained warriors would actually do something!

One of the warriors, a ginger tabby tom, turned around slowly. "Solarpaw? Are you feeling okay?" he asked cautiously. "Maybe you hit your head."

"What are you talking about?" Solarpaw yowled, confused and terrified. "She's dying! You have to help her!" Her paws were planted on the ground, roots of fear spreading beneath her. They were just letting her mother die!

The ginger warrior just shook his head and turned to share a word with another cat. The cat just shrugged helplessly and began to walk back to the black tom. Solarpaw couldn't take it anymore. Her roots ripped from the ground, freeing her numb paws. She burst into the little circle of warriors, towering over her mother. Solarpaw wasn't sure she could bear to see a dead body, but these warriors were making such a fuss that she needed to find out what was wrong.

Solarpaw's eyes travelled slowly from her mother's closed misty blue eyes to her soft pink nose. They made a path to her chin, and then finally her throat. What Solarpaw saw there was more horrifying than a dead body, stiff and lifeless.

Where there had previously been a gaping wound, there was now only a normal patch of fur at her mother's throat.

* * *

**Uh, so, reviews are nice...**


End file.
